On le fait ici
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Ryo part en vacances en train.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On le fait ici

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo part en vacances sans Yamapi

Note : Un petit RyoPi pour patienter en attendant les trains en retard.

On le fait ici

Au milieu de tout ses gens trop pressé, Nishikido Ryo attendait que son train arrive enfin! Pour une fois qu'il avait des vacances, il fallait que tout le monde lui cherche des noises.

Déjà son chéri qui refusait de prendre des vacances pour rester avec lui et maintenant ces saletés de train qui refusaient d'arriver à l'heure et le faisait attendre trop longtemps pour que son humeur aille vers le mieux. Alors il était là, les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage attendant que son quai s'affiche enfin qu'il puisse aller s'écrouler à sa place et dormir.

Quand enfin le numéro de son quai apparu, il dû retenir un cri de joie afin de ne pas se faire repérer par des fans hystérique qui lui ferait rater son train et le début de ses vacances. C'est rapidement qu'il se dirigea vers son wagon, trouva sa place, se débarrassa des ses sacs avant de s'écrouler sur son siège tout en soupirant de bonheur.

Enfin, dans deux heures il serait vraiment en vacances. Le sable, le soleil et la mer l'attendaient déjà avec impatience. Fermant les yeux en soupirant de nouveau, Ryo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'à sa destination.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres passagers et surtout sur son voisin.

_ Ha!

Voilà qu'un abruti trouvait le moyen de le reconnaître maintenant. Ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement, le Kanjani pria pour que son invité abandonne.

_ Ryo.

Bizarrement la voix de son inconnu lui semblait familière mais il ne bougea toujours pas. La personne s'installa tout en soupirant de... Déception?

C'est seulement quand le train démarra que l'intrus fit de nouveau remarquer sa présence.

_ Je sais que tu dors pas.

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour confirmer ses doutes

_ Pi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_ Je vais tourner un drama.

Grognant encore un peu devant la réponse de son amant, Ryo chercha des yeux le reste du staff pour confirmer les dires de son chéri. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa quand il reconnu le réalisateur.

_ Et vous allez où ?

Sortant son billet de train de son sac, Yamashita le tendit à son aîné.

_ Là.

Jetant un regard surpris au bout de papier que lui donnait son amant, Nishikido ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Sortant à son tour son ticket, il le tendit à son cadet.

_ T'inquiète pas, l'eau est chaude là-bas.

Accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil et d'un immense sourire Ryo se dit que ses vacances n'allaient peut-être pas être une catastrophe finalement. Surtout que si il jouait bien ses cartes il pourrait même profiter de son amant.

_ C'est déjà ça de gagner.

_ Sinon je pourrais toujours te réchauffer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi pendant que le Kanjani se redressait vérifiant que personne dans le staff ne surveiller son cadet avant de se pencher sur lui.

_ Pour bien commencer mes vacances, j'avais prévu de tester les toilettes du train.

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, Tomohisa se redressa avant de se diriger vers les WC du wagon. Retenant difficilement un rire de traverser ses lèvres, Nishikido se leva à son tour.

Se glissant par la porte entrouverte, Ryo fut accueillit par des lèvres qui se jetèrent sur les siennes sans plus attendre. Après avoir fermé la porte comme il le pouvait, l'aîné attrapa les cuisses de Yamashita pour les caller autour de sa taille avant de couper le baiser.

_ On s'est vu hier tu sais ?

_ Je m'en voulais de m'être énervé.

_ Si t'es gentil, je pourrais te pardonner.

Reprenant possession des lèvres de son cadet, Nishikido commença à relever son T-shirt afin de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible mais l'étroitesse de la pièce ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Déposant Yamapi sur le bord du lavabo afin de pouvoir récupérer ses deux mains, Ryo réussi enfin à se débarrasser du T-shirt de son cadet avant de l'embrasser de nouveau laissant ses mains commencer à s'occuper de son pantalon.

_ C'est un peu étroit quand même.

Se collant un peu plus contre le torse de Tomohisa, le plus vieux lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de glisser ses mains dans le boxer de son cadet le faisant gémir.

_ On n'a pas forcément besoin de beaucoup de place.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant que Ryo ne le coupe des siennes.

Laissant son cadet le débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser, le Kanjani passa sa main devant le détecteur de mouvement pour déclencher de robinet. Alors que ses lèvres redécouvraient le cou de son cadet, Nishikido passa sa main sous l'eau humidifiant ses doigts avant de les glisser le long du dos de Yamashita le faisant frissonner.

_ Ryo ! On n'a pas tout notre temps !

_ Impatient ?

_ Si le staff se rend compte de mon absence…

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? Penser que t'as sauté en marche ?

Resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches de son aîné, Yamapi fit non de la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant.

_ Dépêches-toi quand même.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il pénétrait un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son cadet. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres des Tomohisa alors qu'un second doigt entrait en lui.

Une fois son amant correctement préparer, Ryo l'attira encore un peu plus vers lui pour essayer de le pénétrer. Mais le corps de Yamashita déclencha de nouveau de robinet alors qu'il se penchait en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

_ C'est pas pratique.

_ Attends.

Repoussant son aîné pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur les toilettes, Yamapi s'installa sur ses genoux.

_ Là, ça va le faire.

Agrandissant son sourire, Nishikido attrapa son sexe pour le positionner à l'entrée de l'intimité de Tomohisa qui s'empala dessus laissant ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de son aîné alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que tout le staff soit au courant, faudrait que t'arrête de gémir comme ça.

_ Comme si c'était aussi simple.

Déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, le Kanjani approfondis rapidement le baiser laissant Yamapi commencer à ses déhancher sur ses genoux. Posant ses mains sur les hanches du leader de News, Ryo l'aida dans son mouvement augmentant les sensations qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Voyant Yamashita commencer à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier, Nishikido glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de son cadet.

_ Si tu laisses des marques avant de tourner, tu vas te faire engueuler.

Libérant ses doigts des lèvres de Tomohisa, le Kanjani y déposa un nouveau baiser.

_ Tu me laisses de mordre alors ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté pour laisser un meilleur accès à son cou aux dents de Yamapi, Ryo lui fit un immense sourire avant de rapprocher encore plus son amant de lui. Lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur de la morsure, Nishikido grogna avant de faire en sorte que son leader augmente la vitesse de ses va-et-vient.

Resserrant sa prise sur la peau de son aîné, Tomohisa laissa quand même quelques gémissements lui échapper excitant toujours plus Ryo qui eu du mal à retenir un cri sous l'intensité des mouvements de son cadet. Les déhanchés du leader des News se firent irrégulier alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer laissant un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_ Piiii… Doucement…

Resserrant ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, Nishikido commença à se mordre la lèvre pour essayer d'empêcher ses gémissements de se transformer en cri.

Après quelques mouvements de plus, Yamapi réussit à faire jouir son amant. S'écroulant sur le corps du plus jeune, Ryo fit glisser sa main jusqu'au membre toujours tendu de Yamashita pour commencer à le masturber. Plaquant sa main libre sur les lèvres de son cadet, le Kanjani étouffa les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Tomohisa. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Yamapi se libéra entre les doigts de son aîné.

_ On devrait y retourner, si tu veux pas que ton staff s'inquiète.

_ Laisses-moi… Reprendre… Mon souffle…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il n'embrasse son cadet.

_ Ryo !

Se relevant pour échapper aux bras possessif de son aîné, Yamashita se pris les pieds dans son pantalon et ne s'écroula pas lamentablement que grâce au torse contre lequel il se colla.

_ On dirait que tu as besoin de moi.

_ Aide-moi que lieu de raconter des conneries.

Se baissant tout en posant des baisers sur le torse toujours dénudé de Tomohisa qui frissonna sous la caresse. Ses mains glissèrent sur les flans du leader de News puis sur ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon de son cadet pour le remonter et le rattacher avant de déposer un bisou juste au dessus de la ceinture.

_ Ryooo !

_ J'y peux rien si t'a une peau aussi belle et délicieuse.

_ Crétin !

Récupérant son T-shirt et celui de son amant qui avait été posé à côté du lavabo, Yamashita l'enfila.

_ Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est trempé !

_ Celui-là aussi.

_ Plus jamais ! C'est trop petit.

_ Compris. Mais fallait bien qu'on essaye un jour.

_ Toi et tes fantasmes pervers.

_ Tu ne m'as pas contredis.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il ouvrait la porte vérifiant que personne ne les verrait sortir. Retournant à sa place sans faire attention à Ryo, Tomohisa s'installant le plus discrètement possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nishikido s'installa à côté de lui un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Après quelques minutes, un membre du staff s'approcha d'eux et pris la parole.

_ Yamashita-san ?

_ Oui.

_ Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on sache que vous couchiez avec Nishikido-san, il aurait fallut reprendre votre T-shirt et pas le sien.

Regardant son collègue retourner à sa place, Tomohisa se tourna vers son aîné avec un regard noir.

_ Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire !

_ Désolé.

_ Je te le ferais payer.

_ J'attends que ça.

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore alors que Yamapi soupirait.

_ Au faite ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On fait quoi ? On retourne au toilette pour échanger, ou on le fait ici ?

Fin

Mon train avait du retard et j'ai promis d'écrire de RyoPi pour compenser le JinPi de 'je t'ai trompé'. Comme d'habitude, je suis pas fan de mon lemon mais bon…

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
